After the wedding
by lexjl
Summary: A small look at what happened after the music stopped. The whole team,mostly JJ and Will First story. Please review. I don't own the characters or rights to criminal minds


JJ had told Anderson, Gina and Kevin goodbye before walking back into Rossi's house to check on Henry and to change her dress. Only her family was left and tonight she was including Strauss in that.

When she opened the door to the first bedroom, she checked on Henry and then on Jack both were still sleeping. It had been a long last two days. She closed the door and walked down the hall to the room she had changed into her wedding dress, her mom's dress was now hers. She was surprised when both Emily and Garcia were sitting there.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" JJ asked

"We thought maybe you would need help." Garcia

"And we have something for you." Emily

"Neither of you had to get me anything." JJ

Looking at Garcia "You keep me at least have sane yesterday"

"And you made this possible" Looking at Emily

"Whatever, you know that we needed a reason to go shopping and since we have known since last night we went this morning." Garcia

"I thought about calling you. I just figured that when Henry went to sleep, you and Will were celebrating." Emily laughing

JJ started laughing "one of you unzip the dress."

JJ turned around and Garcia unzipped her dress, she put the blue on back on.

"Okay so there are rules with this present" Garcia

"Okay" JJ confused

"This is for you and Will only, nobody else can see." Garcia

"Okay, now I am scared." JJ

"JJ, trust me you will enjoy this" Emily "Or at least your husband will."

"What did you two do?" JJ asked

"Nothing, we visited a little shop and got you some presents. We just didn't think you would want to open them in front of everyone." Garcia

"Thank you, especially since my son, Hotchs son, and my mom are here." JJ

"Only one other rule" Emily

"Okay" JJ

"If a couple of months that the two of you are expanding our family, from using these presents. We get to be the first to know." Emily

"I'm not planning on expanding anything." JJ said looking at the ground.

"Why are you looking at the ground?" Emily

"I'm not. Stop trying to profile me." JJ told her

"Are you hiding something?" Garcia

"No, I'm not." JJ

"Does he know yet?" Emily smiling

JJ stared at them; she had to smile "No, I took the test yesterday after he left for work."

They both hugged her.

"You can still use the presents. I'll put them in your car. Oh and Little Man is staying with me tonight." Garcia as she was walking out of the room.

"So, I hope you plan on coming back to meet your godson or god daughter." JJ looking at Emily

"I was going to tell you. I wanted tonight to be about you." Emily

"Thank you Emily. I know that's not enough but it's all I can say." JJ

"JJ, it's more than enough and you just made me a god mother." Emily smiling

"We should go back out." JJ

"How are you getting out of not drinking anything without them knowing?" Emily

'I've had the bartender make all my drinks, non-alcoholic." JJ laughing

Emily starting laughing, "You can be sneaky."

They walked back out into the kitchen, Garcia was waiting on them. They walked out to join their family. The waiter handed them drinks, making sure that JJ had a certain one.

"Okay, everyone has their drinks" Morgan said loudly

JJ looked around, after yesterday she was cherishing all the moments she could. Hotch looked happy with Beth, although JJ had thought it would Emily and she noticed the way Dave was staring at Strauss. Beth, Strauss, and her mom looked a little confused.

"We have been doing this since I joined the BAU" JJ trying to explain a little.

"Kiddo, we have been doing this since before you were born." Rossi laughing

"Anytime we have a reason to celebrate, we all stay behind and share one last drink." Hotch

"Or when telling someone goodbye." JJ looking at Emily

"We do it as a family." Garcia

"It's been a long time since we have had a reason." Spence smiling at JJ and Will

"Okay, so who's toasting." Morgan

JJ, Emily and Garcia smiled

"To new beginnings" They all said

Everyone drank

JJ was talking to her mom, when Morgan and Reid walked over.

"Mom, thank you" she told her

"Baby, I wouldn't miss this." Sandy told her

"JJ, sorry to interrupt" Morgan

"It's okay. What's going on?" JJ

"We have something for you" Spence

They handed her an envelope with a key in it.

"What is this?" JJ

"We got the two of you a room for the night." Morgan

"The two of use along with Garcia and your mom are taking Henry back to your house." Spence told her

"You have nothing to worry about" Morgan

"Thank you" JJ smiled hugging both of them

"Now get out of here." Morgan

JJ and Will told everyone bye and left for the Hotel. When they went to the car, Will noticed the present in the back sit.

"It's from Emily and Garcia, they said you would enjoy it" laughing

"I love the two of them." Will

JJ had opened the presents from Emily and Garcia, while Will has changing his bandages. There was a bunch of lingerie, some chocolate, whip cream and toys.

"Guess I should wear it while it still fits." She was talking to herself.

"Cher, why wouldn't it fit" Will asked making her jump

"Umm, I am not" she started but wasn't sure how to finish, her wedding night was not when she wanted to tell him.

"What's going on?" Will asked her

"Nothing" JJ answered looking everywhere but at him.

"Jennifer" he wanted her to open up

"I didn't want to tell you until after Tuesday" she looked at him

"Tell me what? Are you okay?" now he was just concerned

"Will, I am fine but you should really enjoy the lingerie now because in a couple of months I won't be able to fit into any of it" She told him smiling

"JJ, you have me a little confused" he told her

"I didn't have the flu, last month and I was late. I took" she didn't finish he had starting kissing her.

She started laughing "You're happy I am taking it."

"JJ, you have made me more than happy. Not only today, but since the day we meet. I can't imagine my life without you and our kids." He told her

She was crying "I thought you were gone when we heard the gun shot. In that one moment I thought about every memory I had of us, I can't live without knowing I have you to come home too. Our kids are lucky to have you as a father, I'm lucky to have you as a husband."

Will kissed JJ again and then made love to his wife.

JJ and Will welcomed a little girl almost seven months to the day of the shooting. She looked like Will with JJ's blue eyes. When the team came in, along with Emily, JJ smiled.

"I would like for all of you to meet Alexia Hope" she told them


End file.
